


With great power comes a Great cost

by Blues (Blue_Capri_Sun)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Capri_Sun/pseuds/Blues
Summary: It's an angsty fic fueled by post endgame tears. I know it'a not the best.





	With great power comes a Great cost

It was all over. The war was won and everyone was back. He should have been happy. He should be celebrating like everyone else right now; reunited with his family and friends. He ahould be all that but he can't bring himself to. He can't stand amongst his classmates and pretend like nothing has happenesd. He can no longer keep Spider man seporate from them. Too much happened in too little time. He fought, gave it everything he had and failed. In his last moments before the snap he remembered the panic, the excruciating feeling overwhelming his while body as he slowly begun dissolving into nothing. His last memories being of Mr. Stark, apologising, holding him. The father figure he never  got the chance to have. It was all over too soon, too fast for him to choke out what he'd wanted to say. To thank his mentor for everything. That was the end.

Until it wasn't. Until he woke up, feeling sick right down to his bones. But he was alive. He was back. Confused. Disoriented. Scared. This wasn't the same earth he left on the donout ship. Then there was Doctor Strange and everyone else with him. The soldiers of Wakanda, the aliens he and Mr. Stark met on Titan. Heroes he never met. Everyone gathered- ready to fight for what they lost. Ready to avenge their planet. 

Everything was chaos. The battlefield a mess of Thanos's pawns and  heroes locked in a stale mate. Neither side progressing further for a while befors the carnage begun. The adrenaline of holding the gauntlet drove him forward. Kept him moving, his mind focused on putting an end to this. He understood now, that being a hero was no joke. It was sacriface and blood and pain. He thought he was ready. That the experience of fighting along the world's greatest heroes shaped him into some one better. He failed. In the end he couldn't do anything when it mattered most. 

The stop was sudden, no one anticipating the long desired victory to come so quickly. So...easily. He turned to look at his mentor, fully intent on childishly celebrating the end of Thanos. His heart stopped when he saw just what was the catalyst of the end. Thanos was gone, yes. But so was Iron man. Tears were steadily flowing from him eyes, unobstructed and painfully hot. They won. But nothing would be the same ever again. For Peter the whole world was flipped about. He was on his own once again. This was uncle Ben all over again. Pain and loss and regret. If only he had been a little faster. A little better. Maybe. Just maybe this wouldn't have been the endgame. Maybe if he was a good hero the world wouldn't have lost it's best defender. 

Maybe he should have never put on that mask.


End file.
